The embodiments herein relate generally to accessories for musical instruments or for other cushioning uses.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no good solution to padding a musician's shoulder between the musician and an instrument. Pads and towels could fall off of the shoulder easily and can be unsightly. Clamping devices would affect the sound of an instrument adversely giving it a needlessly muted tone. Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems.